The invention relates to a trough-shaped collector for radiation, in particular for solar radiation, comprising a trough-shaped mirror extending in a longitudinal direction and reflecting the radiation into a focus region, and an absorber line extending in the longitudinal direction through the focus region of the trough-shaped mirror, a heat transport medium flowing through this absorber line for taking away the resulting heat.
Trough-shaped collectors of this type are known from the state of the art.
In these known trough-shaped collectors, the absorber line is preferably formed by a pipe which is heated unevenly in the circumferential direction by the radiation reflected from the trough-shaped mirror into the focus region and therefore has the tendency to deform. This means that the pipe bends out of the exact position in the focus region and so an optimal irradiation of the absorber line in the focus region is no longer ensured and the degree of efficiency of the trough-shaped collector diminishes appreciably, quite apart from mechanical problems with respect to the rigidity of the pipe which exist in addition.
The object underlying the invention is therefore to improve a trough-shaped collector of the known type such that the problems which exist due to the uneven irradiation of the absorber line are reduced or eliminated.